


Needs

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Kinktober 2019 [25]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Collars, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, Grinding, Lingerie, M/M, Makeup, Needy Peter Parker, Sugar Baby Peter Parker, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Kinktober prompt 26- Thigh riding !_________________If there was one thing that Peter didn't like, it was being ignored by his daddy.He didn't even justnot likeit. He hated it. And there weren't a lot of things that he hated.





	Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Im now taking prompts on my tumblr that I'll start posting once kinktober is done! So send me asks if you want to see anything!

If there was one thing that Peter didn't like, it was being ignored by his daddy. 

He didn't even just _not like_ it. He hated it. And there weren't a lot of things that he hated. 

But Tony had been in a meeting for three hours discussing a new deal that could apparently 'change the whole game' and 'give them more of an advantage than they already have'. All Peter got from the conversation was that Tony would he holed up in a room, probably yelling, and he wouldn't be there to calm him down. 

It was awful. 

He tried to distract himself, trying on a few of the pretty sets of lingerie that Tony had bought for him, or playing around with some of his new makeup sets. 

But he quickly got bored again. So instead, he came up with a plan. A plan to get daddy to cancel the meeting and pay him some attention. 

He dressed himself up in a pretty white set, lacy panties with dainty straps that covered his hips, a bralette that just fit him perfectly and showed off his perky nipples through the thin fabric, and sheer baby blue thigh highs with delicate bows at the top. 

Then he did his makeup to perfection, matching the light blue hues to his stockings, wanting everything to match. He covered his lips in a sickly sweet cherry lip gloss. A light dusting of highlighter on his cheekbones, nose, and collarbones completed his look. 

Well...almost. 

Last, but certainly not least, he pulled out his collar from it's box. He fastened it around his neck, admiring it in the mirror. Sure, maybe the gold and rubies didn't really go with his look, but he didn't mind. It just reminded him who he belonged to. 

With the tag that read 'Daddy's Boy' resting in the hollow of his throat, slowly warming up to his temperature, he left the room. 

Once he got to the elevator, he realised that he hadn't grabbed anything to cover himself with. But he didn't pay the thought much mind. It wouldn't be the first time that daddy's men had seen him in so little. In fact, it was more likely to see him like that than him in a full outfit. 

Just privileges he got from being Tony's. 

He arrived at the room where the meeting was, wincing as he heard his boyfriend yelling. But he persevered, slowly opening the door and stepping in. 

"Daddy?" He asked softly, nearly seeming like he was trying to hide behind the door. 

Tony slowly turned to see his boy, sighing. “Daddy’s in a meeting right now, sweetheart,” he said as calmly as he could. 

Peter bit his lip, stepping out from behind the door. Now his full outfit could be seen and he saw the hungry look in Tony’s eyes. Perfect. 

The older man stood up and walked over to Peter. 

The room was dead silent save for the heavy footsteps as Tony walked over to his needy boy. He didn’t say anything until he was right in front of him. 

“Hi daddy,” he whispered, hands reaching out to touch Tony. “You’ve been gone so long...I missed you…”

Tony sighed softly, bringing one hand up to touch Peter’s cheek. “Baby, I’m busy...I can play with you later. But not right now, okay? We can’t do anything with all these people around.”

Peter huffed, not having it. “I don’t care that there are other people around. I want you _now_.”

Tony chuckled softly, kissing his boy softly. “Petey, I need to get back to my meeting. You’re welcome to sit in my lap for the rest of the meeting if you want. But if you don’t want to do that, I’ll need you to head back upstairs.”

After a moment of silence Peter lifted his arms, making grabby hands at Tony. 

Tony picked the boy up, carrying him back to the table. He sat down, Peter sprawled across his lap like a lazy cat. Then he started the meeting back up, not paying his baby any attention again.

Peter quickly got bored. He squirmed around in his daddy’s lap, trying to find something to entertain himself with. With a little more moving, he felt himself getting hard from the friction. Oops. 

Tony felt it. He glanced down, raising an eyebrow. But he didn’t say anything. He kept talking, not saying anything to Peter.

The boy chewed his lip, deciding that it would be okay for him to play. Since Tony hadn’t told him not to. So he moved onto Tony’s leg, moving his hands onto the man’s shoulders. He started grinding down slowly, biting his lip. 

Tony looked back to Peter, smirking a little.

Peter batted his eyelashes. “Is this okay?” He asked quietly.

Tony nodded, looking back up to continue the meeting.

Everyone in the room had their eyes on Peter. The display was so hot and the little noises that were leaving him were simply amazing. No one could look away.

But Tony seemed to ignore it, not paying any mind to the boy desperately grinding down onto his leg. 

He was determined to get through with his meeting. No matter what his boy was doing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment or follow me on tumblr at starker-sins (used to be awkward-dyke)!


End file.
